Flowers
by Aurora Borealix
Summary: Sakura terbaring dirumah sakit selama hampir setahun karena sebuah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke/Naruto menatap sedih tubuh lemah itu dan dengan berbagai bunga Naruto selalu memberikannya pada Sakura agar ia dapat sadar kembali. One shoot. CANON. EDITED.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: by me**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: Narusaku**

**Summary: Sakura terbaring dirumah sakit selama hampir setahun karena sebuah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke/Naruto menatap sedih tubuh lemah itu dan dengan berbagai bunga Naruto selalu memberikannya pada Sakura agar ia dapat sadar kembali. One shoot. Canon.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aurora Presented:**

**Flowers**

Malam kini menaungi suasana sebuah desa bernama desa daun tersembunyi-Konoha-. Suara alunan nada-nada hewan malam turut menambah kesunyian di desa tersebut membuat orang-orang semakin nyenyak untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

Tenang dan sunyi.

Mungkin saat ini semua orang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya tapi tidak bagi pemuda berambut kuning ini. Ia melompat-lompati genteng rumah penduduk dengan sangatpelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi berisik sehingga mengganggu ketenangan tidur mereka.

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto sekaligus dikenal sebagai seorang Hokage oleh penduduknya 6 bulan lalu setelah Tsunade-Hokage 5- mengundurkan dirinya.

Naruto terlihat terburu-buru hingga jubah hokagenya berkibar. Nafasnya memburu layaknya orang yang sehabis melewati suatu pertarungan. Sebuah bunga berwarna putih yang digenggamnya semakin erat.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai wajah tan-nya. Mata sewarna dengan langit biru itu terlihat redup. Ada apakah gerangan?

Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah gedung putih yang bertuliskan "RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA". Meski sudah sangat malam tapi rumah sakit ini selalu siap duapuluhempat jam lamanya.

Ia masuk ke dalam dan menghela nafas sejenak lalu berjalan santai menuju bagian resepsionis.

Terlihat seorang perawat berambut coklat tua yang diikat kuda dan dapat dikatakan bahwa perawat itu juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Cantik dan masih muda. Perawat muda itu sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah komputer didepannya hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang sedang menuju mejanya.

"Ehem…"

Deheman tersebut sontak membuat sang perawat kaget dan hampir saja jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, Ho-Hokage-sama?" Perawat itu gelagapan karena keterkejutannya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu banyak sekali sampai kau tidak mengetahui siapa yang datang?" ucap Naruto tegas.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Hokage-sama." Ia membungkuk dalam.

"Hahaha… tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau sudah mengenalku cukup lama, kan?" kata Naruto sembari tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu. "Lagipula aku mengerti bagaimana kesibukanmu, Misa-chan?"

Ya, gadis itu mengenal Naruto sekitar setahun lalu sebab sebelum Naruto menjadi seorang hokage. Naruto diberi misi oleh Tsunade untuk ke kota Iwagakure. Ketika itu, Naruto melihat gadis kecil itu terlantar dijalanan. Duduk sendiri sembari menangis disamping mayat seorang wanita. Tak ada seorangpun yang ingin menolong gadis itu, mereka takut tertular oleh penyakit ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu menangis. Dengan hati yang tulus Naruto membantu gadis itu dan membawanya ke Konoha untuk dirawat. Dan sejak saat itu, gadis kecil itu berjanji akan menjadi pelayanan Naruto namun Naruto menolak hal itu dan memberi sebuah pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuk gadis itu.

Perawat muda itu menunduk malu."Ta-tapi saya tidak enak dengan anda." Ucap perawat yang diketahui bernama Misa.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja, Misa-chan."

Naruto nyengir lebar membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto mengganti topik.

Perawat muda itu menunduk lemah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, Hokage-sama."

"Sou ka?" Naruto menunduk seraya menggengam bunga berwarna putih itu dengan erat.

"Hokage-sama…" ucap gadis itu lirih."Apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto memandang wajah polos gadis itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Meski sang Hokage ini selalu melempar senyum dan tawanya pada semua orang tapi ia sangat mengeti bagaimana keadaan sang Hokage muda ini. Begitu rapuh dan lemah. Terdapat luka yang cukup dalam dihatinya.

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat pasti dia akan sadar kembali. Anda tidak perlu khawatir sebab informasi yang kudengar kondisinya semakin baik." ujar Misa semangat.

Mendengar nada semangat dari gadis itu, Naruto pun menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Arigatou, Misa."

Misa menggeleng. "Harusnya saya mengatakan hal itu."

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hmm, kali ini bunga apa yang anda bawa, Hokage-sama?" tanya gadis itu yang penasaran dengan bunga yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Ini bunga lily putih." jawab Naruto.

"Wah, sepertinya anda sudah semakin pintar dalam memilih bunga, ya?" ujar gadis itu memuji Naruto.

Dibandingkan dengan dulu, sang Hokage ini sempat membawa setangkai tanaman beracun itu ke salah satu pasiennya. Sontak Tsunade selaku kepala rumah sakit ini menghajar Naruto habis-habisan.

"Ah, biasa saja." kata Naruto malu. "Ini juga berkat Ino yang mengajariku banyak hal tentang bunga."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Umm, sudah dulu ya? Aku mau segera menjenguknya."

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama."

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah kamar. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menggenggam bunga lily itu didepan dadanya seraya menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang sering ia dengar di radio kala ia sedang bosan bekerja dikantornya.

Ia pun berhenti didepan pintu kamar, dengan perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

"Halooo…" sapanya dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Namun, tak ada sahutan suara dari sapaan Naruto. Hanya semilir angin yang berhembus melalui celah jendela yang terbuka.

Naruto melongo dan menahan geram memandang ke sebuah sofa di samping jendela itu. Sosok yang persis seperti dirinya tidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai kapal air itu menetes dari mulutnya.

"Dasar bunshin tidak berguna." Naruto mendengus kesal lalu membuat segel tangan dan seketika bunshin itu menghilang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah ranjang. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya orang yang berada diatas ranjang tersebut. Mata safir itu meredup seketika.

"Maafkan bunshinku yang tidak berguna itu ya, Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur berwarna putih. "Seharusnya dia menjagamu bukannya tidur seperti ini, iyakan?."

Sunyi

Naruto tersenyum hambar mendapati tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis tersebut. Sejenak ia merasa ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa selalu sakit dan tertekan seperti ada ratusan kunai yang menusuk langsung ke dadanya ketika melihat gadis yang kini dengan setianya menutu emerald indahnya.

Naruto mengalihkan bola matanya ke sebuah vas bunga yang terhiasi oleh bunga tulip berwarna putih kuning. Bunga itu memiliki makna mata yang indah. Itu yang dikatakan Ino padanya. Akan tetapi, kini bunga itu sedikit kehilangan keindahannya mungkin karena sedikit mendapatkan pasokan cahaya matahari dan air yang cukup. Yah, mengingat dua hari ini ia terlihat sangat sibuk sekali. Paling lama ia pernah menjenguk gadis ini sampai sebulan lamanya.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak.

"Hah, baru ditinggal dua hari saja bunganya sudah layu. Benarkan, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah letak vas bunga itu.

"Padahal kan bunga tulip itu memiliki arti yang sangat indah. Kau pasti tahu artinya kan, Sakura-chan?"

Hening.

"Tapi…lihat Sakura-chan sekarang aku membawakanmu bunga lily putih yang tak kalah indah dengan bunga tulip ini."

Naruto membuang bunga tulip itu ke tempat sampah lalu menggantinya dengan bunga lily yang dibawanya.

"Kata Ino bunga ini melambangkan kebangkitan hidup." lanjut Naruto seraya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arah sisi ranjang Sakura dan menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku harap dengan bunga ini kau dapat sadar kembali, Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto sembari menggenggam tangan mungil nan lemah milik Sakura.

"A-aku…"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk menahan cairan bening yang hendak keluar dari matanya.

"Aku sangat tidak berguna, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil membelai rambut gadis musim semi itu dan Naruto meyakini kalau rambut Sakura terlihat semakin panjang.

"Aku terlalu lemah sehingga tidak bisa melindungimu." Ujar Naruto pelan dan menggenggam tangan itu semakin erat.

"Sakura-chan bukalah matamu."

Kini cairan bening itu meluncur dipipi Naruto.

"Ku-kumohon, Sa-Sakura-chan…"

Suara Naruto parau karena air mata yang semakin deras.

Angin malam berhembus melalui jendela kamar tersebut dan membelai wajah gadis musim semi itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari setetes air mata meluncur dari mata emerald Sakura yang masih menutup.

Bunga yang menemani mereka juga ikut bergoyang karena angin dan membawa memori masa lalu yang menyebabkan gadis itu kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit selama hampir satu tahun.

.

.

.

**Flashback ON**

"NARUTO…"

Teriakan seorang gadis berambut merah muda membuat pemuda bernama Naruto itu menoleh.

"A-apa kau yakin?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tentu saja, ttebayo." Kata Naruto mantap.

"Ta-tapi…" Sakura mencoba untuk tenang dengan memeluk kedua bahunya.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto seraya memegang bahu Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya. Dia menantangku untuk duel dan aku tidak mungkin menolak hal itu."

Sakura mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menolak duel yang dibuat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tidak habis pikir apa sebenarnya keinginan Sasuke. Dulu ia begitu menginginkan kekuatan hingga meninggalkan desanya dan sekarang ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi hokage sehingga ia menantang Naruto untuk bertarung demi menunjukkan siapa yang pantas menjadi seorang hokage.

Mungkin dulu ia termasuk gadis yang bodoh karena tergila-gila dengannya tapi semenjak ia sadar akan hatinya bahwa hatinya telah memilih sosok pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang ketika melihat pemuda pemuda ini sedari dekat.

"Naruto…" ujar Sakura lirih.

"Percayalah, Sakura-chan. Aku pasti bisa menjadi hokage dan dengan kekuatanku ini aku tidak akan membuatnya sampai mati. Ya, aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran." Kata Naruto meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura diam dalam kebingungannya. 'Keras kepala seperti biasanya.' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Kata Sakura tersenyum lembut membuat Naruto merona seketika.

"Dan satu lagi kau tidak boleh mati jika kau mati maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ingin 'aku sungguh-sungguh.'

"Hehehe… oke, ttebayo." Kata Naruto semangat sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kemudian Naruto menatap Sakura lebih serius kali ini. 'Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakan perasaanku' pikir Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto mendekati Sakura dan mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung dan Sakura pastikan kalau wajahnya pasti memerah. Perlahan Naruto mencium kening Sakura. Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya kata-kata yang sejak dulu ia pendam Naruto segera bershunpo pergi ke medan duel tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

Sakura hanya dapat melongo dan terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto. Aliran darah dalam tubuhnya berkumpul di jantungnya dan berpacu dengan sangat kencang. Saat itu juga, Sakura memegang dadanya. 'Ini..'

.

.

.

Pertarungan pun dimulai, mengeluarkan segenap kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Berbagai jurus mereka keluarkan untuk menjatuhkan pihak lawan.

Saat ini, Sasuke mengeluarkan kusanaginya dan berlari kencang ke arah Naruto yang mencoba berdiri ketika detik sebelumnya Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto terlempar hingga menabrak dinding bebatuan.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto. Tanpa basa basi, Sasuke segera mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas tubuh Naruto.

**TRAANNGGG**

Naruto berhasil menangkis pedang Sasuke dengan sebuah kunai miliknya sembai menyeka aliran darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya dengan penggung tangannya. Mata mereka bertemu dan menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sasuke segera melompat mundur sehingga memberi jarak beberapa meter diantara mereka.

Sakura yang berdiri di atas tebing dan menyaksikan pertarungan dari bawah dengan sedikit meringis saat melihat Naruto yang terlihat hanya bertahan sedangkan Sasuke terus menyerang Naruto. Ia semakin takut dan khawatir. Sakura berniat untuk menghentikan mereka tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan banyak membantu.

Kini ia semakin khawatir dengan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu. Meski pemuda jabrik itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan membunuh Sasuke, mungkin hal itu dapat diterima oleh Sakura tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Pria itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh Naruto. Mengingat dirinya juga sempat dibunuh oleh Sasuke.

Berkali-kali Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ditanah. Menatap pertarungan yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyu sharinggan sekaligus memusatkan aliran listrik ke tangannya-Chidori-. Sementara Naruto masuk ke mode bijuu seraya mengeluarkan Rasenshuriken miliknya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, mereka segera meluncur untuk menjatuhkan lawannya.

Saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti, Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai dan hal itu membuat Naruto bingung. Dalam sekejap Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya. Sontak membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut.

"Hilang?" Pikir Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. 'Kemana dia?' kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Ini seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi-sensei dalam mengalihkan musuhnya." Ucap Sakura pelan. "Maka dia…"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba sebuah panah hitam meluncur dari bawah tanah ke bagian atas dimana Naruto berdiri tepat disana.

"NARUTO AWAS DIBAWAHMU." Teriak Sakura dengan kencangnya.

Naruto yang tidak dapat mengelak terkena panah api hitam tersebut. "I-ini… Ameterasu."

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang tenang namun tajam. Narutp pun kehilangan mode bijuu-nya karena terbakar oleh Amaterasu milik Sasuke. Naruto merasakan sakit di bagian punggungnya dan terjatuh terduduk di atas tanah namun berkat mode bijuu itu tidak membuat seluruh badan Naruto terbakar.

"Naruto…" ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kusanaginya lagi. "Dengan ini pertarungan kita akan berakhir." Gumam Sasuke.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan lakukan itu Sasuke." Sakura berteriak dalam hatinya. Kini rasa takutnya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya dan…

"TIIDDAAAK…"

**CRAASSSHHHH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tes Tes Tes**

Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir dan menyentuh permukaan tanah. Ujung pedang itu mengalir setetes darah sehingga menyentuh hidung Naruto yang kini hanya mampu mematung. Matanya lurus ke depan menampilkan sosok gadis yang amat dicintainya berdiri memunggunginya dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari dadanya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sedikit kesadaran yang masih ada dalam diri Sakura. Perlahan Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ma-maaf, Na-Narru-uto…" Suara Sakura bergetar akibat rasa sakit yang terimanya.

Pedang Sasuke menembus didadanya. Sasuke juga tak kalah terkejutnya ketika beberapa saat lalu ia ingin menebas Naruto dengan pedangnya namun Sakura segera menerjang ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar dan menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Naruto.

"Sakura?" Sasuke segera mencabut pedangnya. Tangannya bergetar. Entahlah. Ia merasa hatinya campur aduk saat ini meski ia sudah pernah berniat membunuh gadis ini tapi kali ini ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Mungkinkah…

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

Bersamaan dengan suara batuk yang disertai darah, Sakura pun kehilangan keseimbangan namun segera saja Naruto menyambutnya.

"Sakura-chan? Bangun Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto seraya mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"Na-Naruto…maaf aku uhuk…uhuk…"

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang sedih namun ada sedikit perasaan kesal dihatinya.

"A-aku i-ingin me-melindungimu ka-karena a-aku uhuk…uhuk…"

Darah segar keluar lagi dari mulut Sakura membuat Naruto semakin panik dan memeluknya. Darah itu juga mengenai baju Naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan dilanjutkan. Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Sakura menggeleng lemah membuat Naruto berhenti untuk mengangkatnya "Ti-tidak… le-lebih ba-baik se-seperti ini."

Setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu, ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura-chan? Bangun Sakura-chan|? Kumohon sadarlah, kau tak boleh mati. Sakura-chan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." Berkali-kali Naruto memanggil nama gadis musim semi itu berharap ia akan bangun namun ia hanya mampu mengumpat karena kelemahannya yang tidak bias melindungi gadis ini.

Kakashi yang baru saja tiba ke lokasi mereka sontak terkejut dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke yang melihat gurunya datang segera menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dengan ekspresi wajah seperti biasanya namun agak sedikit berbeda dari sorot matanya seperti menyimpan kesedihan.

Melihat gelagat Sasuke, Kakashi langsung mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Cepat bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, Naruto." Perintah Kakashi.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto segera menggendong Sakura ala bridle style. Tetapi sebelum Naruto melakukan shunshin ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan kita karena aku harus membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit." Kata Naruto dengan nada datar. "Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku akan menganggap ini sebagai sebuah kecelakaan asalkan…selama dia dirawat di rumah sakit kau jangan melangkahkan kakimu untuk menjengunknya."

**DEG**

Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh ini lagi namun kali ini lebih sakit disbanding tadi. Ekspresi datar Naruto dan kata-katanya serasa menusuk ke hatinya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto seperti ini. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa bersalahterhadap pemuda jabrik kuning ini.

Bersalah eh? Sasuke tersenyum kecut ketika hatinya menyebut kata itu.

.

.

.

Empat bulan sudah Naruto menjadi hokage. Ia diangkat karena kehebatannya dalam melindungi rakyatnya. Desa mereka menjadi damai dan tentram berkat pemuda ini. Namun meski ia mampu melindungi rakyatnya tapi ada satu orang yang tidak mampu dilindunginya. Ia selalu menganggap dirinya tidak berguna untuk gadis itu. Selama empat bulan ini gadis itu tak kunjung bangun ke dunia nyatanya. Padahal Naruto sangat ingin gadis itu melihatnya menjadi hokage. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah pun segera meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Meski agak gengsi namun Sasuke meyakini bahwa dirinya memang bersalah. Ia pun meminta ijin kepada Naruto bahwa untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Cukup sekali saja karena ia akan pergi mengembara bersama dengan istrinya yaitu Uzumaki Karin sekaligus sepupu Naruto.

Demi sahabatnya ini, akhirnya Naruto mengizinkannya. Toh, dia sudah minta maaf jadi tidak ada salahnya ia mengizinkan Sasuke lagipula ia juga merasa menyesal karena sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

**Flashback OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sakura hanya menatap sedih saat melihat Naruto menangis di depan gadis itu. Ia sudah berusaha untuk merawat gadis itu yang notabene juga adalah murid kesayangannya.

Tsunade juga sangat bersyukur karena pedang itu tidak sampai mengenai tepat di jantungnya namun Sakura mengalami pendarahan yang cukup banyak hingga sampai saat ini gadis layaknya musim semi itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Tsunade segera memasuki kamar Sakura. "Dasar cengeng." Kata Tsunade sinis.

"Ah, Baa-chan…" Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya dan cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya. "Kenapa Baa-chan ke sini?"

"Tentu saja melihat keadaannya, Baka." Tsunade memandang Naruto dengan kesal. Kemudian Tsunade mendekati Sakura lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya ke tubuh Sakura seketika cahaya berwarna hijau muncul dari tangan Tsunade. Sesaat kemudian, Tsunade tersenyum bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya hijau itu.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaannya, Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto gugup karena ia takut jika keadaan Sakura semakin parah.

"Dia sudah baikan mungkin dalam beberapa hari ini dia akan sadar."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto pun menghela napas lega.

"Tapi kenapa Sakura-chan bisa koma sampai hampir setahun ini, Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Sepertinya pedang yang digunakan Sasuke telah dilumuri racun yang bisa menghambat syaraf seseorang dan jika racun itu masuk ke tubuh orang itu maka dalam waktu hitungan detik orang itu pasti mati." Jelas Tsunade.

"Apa tidak ada penawarnya?"

Tsunade menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Ini adalah racun yang sangat langka dan amat sangat jarang orang dapat menemukan racun jenis itu. Sasuke mungkin mengetahui hal itu dari Orochimaru. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan racun itu sedikit demi sedikit dan berkat Hyakugou yang dimiliki Sakura, ia dapat bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia… gadis yang kuat." kata Tsunade seraya menatap nanar murid kesayangannya.

"Ya, Baa-chan benar." Naruto juga menatap Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura lagi untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan pada Sakura.

Tsunade tersenyum melihat Naruto. "Cepatlah nyatakan cintamu, gaki."

"Ahaha… aku sudah mengatakannya, Baa-chan." Naruto tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rona merah juga muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu katakanlah sekali lagi saat dia sudah sadar nanti."

"Aku memang berniat begitu dan kuharap ia akan menerimanya."

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya kalimat tersebut, Naruto pun mengecup kening Sakura dan setetes cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto. 'Bocah ini sudah besar rupanya.' Kemudian Tsunade memandang ke arah vas bunga. "Kenapa kau memberi bunga lily, Naruto?"

"Ya, itu karena…"

Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura bergerak.

"Ba-Baa-chan, a-aku merasakan tangan Sakura bergerak." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa?" Tsunade yang mendengar penuturan Naruto tampak tak percaya

"Nggh…" suara Sakura yang muncul sontak membuat keduanya memandang tak percaya.

"Baa-chan, dia sadar. Sakura-chan sadar, Baa-chan. Aku tak percaya ini." Seru Naruto dengan girangnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Ini mustahil seharusnya dia sadar dalam beberapa hari mungkin waktu paling cepat adalah tiga hari. Ini benar-benar keajaiban." Gumam Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto dengan lembut.

Perlahan mata emerald yang tidak nampak itu kini kembali muncul.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura merasakan lidahnya agak kaku hanya untuk menyebut nama pemuda itu.

Segera saja Naruto memeluknya. Melepas segala kerinduannya terhadap gadis ini. Sungguh, Naruto sangat merindukan gadis dipelukannya ini. Rindu sekali.

"Akhirnya… akhirnya kau sadar, Sakura-chan."

"Na-Naruto…" Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto saat ini. Ia sedikit bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sakura merasakan kalau Naruto menangis dipundaknya.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau me-menangis?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

Naruto menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku menangis karena bahagia, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengernyit bingung kemudian Sakura memandang Tsunade yang juga sedang meneteskan air matanya. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama."

"Selamat datang kembali, Sakura." ucap Tsunade seraya mengelap matanya lalu tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto segera bershunpo menuju rumah sakit. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur sejak semalam. Senyum yang akhirnya kembali muncul di wajahnya kini menambah kesan tampan bagi yang melihatnya tak lupa juga jubah hokagenya yang berkibar-kibar.

Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya memasuki gedung rumah sakit tanpa mampir ke bagian resepsionis.

"Selamat datang, Hoka…" belum sempat Misa-perawat muda itu mengucapkan salam, Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa begitu saja tanpa membalas ucapan Misa. Misa hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia sangat senang ketika mendapat kabar bahwa wanita itu akhirnya sadar kembali. Sejak semalam ia bersyukur kepada Kami-sama berulang-ulang kali sampai meneteskan air mata.

Sayup-sayup suara terdengar dibalik kamar Sakura. Naruto yang sampai didepan pintu itu menghela napas dalam. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saat ini semua teman-temannya berada didalam ruangan itu. Naruto menggeser pintu tersebut dan semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, ia menjadi kikuk karena semua orang memandangnya.

"Ah, selamat datang Hokage-sama." Sapa semuanya _minus someone_ seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Yo, Naruto." Sapa Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya.

**BUUGH**

Pukulan yang dilakukan Tenten ke kepala Lee berhasil membuat Lee mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tak bisakah kau lebih sopan kepada hokage, HAH?" teriak Tenten penuh emosi. "Ma-maafkan Lee yang bodoh ini, Hokage-sama." Tenten membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hahaha… tidak perlu seperti itu, teman-teman. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka jika kalian semformal itu." Ucap Naruto kikuk.

"Mendokusai. Sebaiknya aku keluar mencari udara segar." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Shikamaru? Aku ikut ya?" Ino memanggil Shikamaru yang mulai berjalan keluar. "Maaf, Forehead aku keluar dulu ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Pig." Balas Sakura.

Ino berjalan mengikuti shikamaru dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ke teman-teman yang lain. Semua orang yang mengerti tanda itu mengangguk.

"Ah, Sakura-san, sepertinya kami juga harus keluar. Ayo Akamaru." Kata Kiba juga ikut keluar.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya, aku dan Lee juga harus keluar nih soalnya ada misi yang harus dikerjakan. Iya kan, Lee?" ucap Tenten seraya menarik Lee keluar dari kamar itu.

Sakura kembali menganggguk bingung. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' pikirnya.

"Yo, Sakura aku juga ma…"

"Iya, iya, Kakashi-sensei juga ingin keluar kan?" tanya Sakura menyeledik.

"Hehehe…" Kakashi hanya nyengir dibalik topengnya lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Semoga berhasil, Naruto." Detik kemudian Kakashi menghilang membuat Naruto terkejut dalam diam.

Semua orang sudah pergi. Kini tinggal Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di pintu dan Sakura yang menatap Naruto seraya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa disitu saja?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"EH?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku ingin mendengar cerita darimu."

"Cerita? Cerita apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Kau ternyata masih tetap baka seperti dulu, ya?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku ingin mendengar cerita semuanya selama aku masih terbaring dirumah sakit. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi hokage, bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya itu karena mereka menginginkanku jadi hokage. Mereka berpendapat bahwa hanya aku yang bisa melindungi desa. Mereka semua mempercayaiku jadi sekarang aku menjadi hokage."

"Begitu? Padahal aku ingin melihatmu saat pelantikanmu menjadi hokage tapi…"

"Ah, sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Kau sekarang sudah sadar saja aku sudah sangat senang sekali." Kata Naruto nyengir lebar. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Si Teme itu…dia…pergi mengembara dan kau tahu dia sekarang juga sudah menikah dengan Karin." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menikah dengan Karin.

"Ternyata dia pandai juga dalam memilih wanita ya?"

"Hahaha…aku juga sempat terkejut ketika dia bilang ingin menikahi Karin."

Sakura menghela napas sejenak. Banyak sekali yang sudah berubah mengingat ia terbaring cukup lama dan hal itu membuatnya ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku bosan di sini. Naruto, aku ingin keluar tolong temani aku ya?" pinta Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, kau kan baru saja sembuh?"

"Aku merasa sudah baik, Naruto. Kumohon. Hanya berjalan disekitar rumah sakit saja ya? Atau kita ke taman yang ada dibelakang rumah sakit, gimana?" Sakura memelas-menambah kesan imut di wajahnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Hah, di sini segar sekali." Kata Sakura seraya menghirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut memandang Sakura. Kini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Taman yang cukup indah karena dihiasi oleh berbagai bunga dan pohon-pohon yang bersejajar di sebelah kanan mereka dan juga danau yang terletak di depan mereka saat ini. Naruto mendorong kursi roda Sakura ke tepi danau.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menikmati hal seperti ini." Gumam Sakura.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah bisa menikmatinya, kan?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Waktu aku sedang tidur…aku bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Mereka tersenyum ke arahku dan aku merasa mereka seperti masih hidup. Mereka berbicara cukup banyak denganku. Aku sangat senang dan merasa tidak ingin kembali tapi orangtuaku mengatakan bahwa aku harus kembali ke duniaku. Kata mereka ada seseorang yang sangat mengharapkanku untuk kembali. Aku bertanya pada mereka siapa orang itu tapi mereka hanya tersenyum ke arahku dan bilang bahwa aku akan mengetahuinya jika aku kembali dan mereka pun pergi begitu saja." Cerita Sakura seraya memandang danau itu.

"Dan…kau tahu siapa orang itu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto memandang Sakura.

Sakura memandang balik ke arah Naruto tepat ke dalam matanya. Kemudian Sakura mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

"Kau." Jawab Sakura mantap.

Naruto tersenyum lebar hampir saja tertawa tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya-takut kalau Sakura akan memukulnya. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengingat memori masa lalu di mana gadis dihadapannya ini koma hampir selama setahun.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Naruto lirih. "A-aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku sangat tidak berguna. Seharusnya..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Seharusnya aku yang menerima serangan itu dan bukan kau, Sakura-chan." Kini setetes air mata keluar dari mata Naruto. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan nanar dan segera saja Sakura memeluknya. Naruto terdiam dan membiarkan Sakura memeluknya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto. Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari yang kuharapkan. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin menjadi seseorang bisa melindungimu."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto semakin memeluk erat Sakura.

Kemudian dengan hati yang berdebar-debar Naruto mengeluarkan bunga berwarna putih yang terdiri dari banyak kelopak dari balik jubah hokagenya. Naruto meletakkan lutut kirinya menyentuh tanah dan kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuan seraya menyerahkan sebuah bunga di depan Sakura dan memandang langsung ke mata Sakura. Sakura terkejut akan perlakuan Naruto dan lebih yang membuatnya terkejut adalah benda yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Naruto…itu…"

"Ya, ini adalah bunga Ēderuwaisu. Bunga ini melambangkan keabadaian cinta dan aku harap kau mau menjadi seseorang yang selalu berada disisiku setiap waktu, Sakura-chan."

Tanpa Sakura sadari air matanya keluar dengan pelan. Seketika ia menghapus air matanya.

"Ku dengar kau juga selalu memberiku bunga saat aku sedang koma, ya kan?" Naruto mengernyit heran karena Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyannya dan malah mengajukan pertanyaan

"Ya, bergitulah." Jawab Naruto.

"Bunga apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Sakura lagi. "Aku ingin kau menyebutnya beserta artinya."

"Umm…aku tidak terlalu ingat tapi akan ku coba." Naruto berdehem sebentar kemudian berkata "Aku memberikanmu bunga 'Anemone' yang berarti ketulusan, lalu bunga 'Tsutsuji' artinya kesabaran, bunga Tsubaki kuning kalau tidak salah berarti kerinduan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

" Bunga Hinagiku berarti keyakinan, bunga tulip dua warna berarti mata yang indah dan bunga lily putih berarti kebangkitan hidup."

"Aku tidak percaya kau tahu semua arti bunga itu. Apa kau membawa sebuah catatan?" Tanya Sakura menyeledik.

"Hahaha… aku tidak membawa catatan apapun, Sakura-chan. Lihat?" Naruto menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang kosong.

"Sejak kapan sang Uzumaki tahu semua arti bunga itu?"

"Mungkin sejak ia bertemu dengan gadis Haruno."

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jadi, maukah kau mengambil bunga ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto namun Sakura menggerakkan kursi rodanya menuju bunga-bunga di taman dan memetik sebuah bunga berwarna biru lalu bergerak menuju Naruto dan memberikannya.

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Ini bunga buruberu yang berarti terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut "Terima kasih karena sudah menginginkanku kembali dan mau menungguku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Naruto. Aku…aku bersedia menjadi orang yang selalu berada disisimu."

"Jadi itu berarti kau menerimaku?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Segera saja Naruto loncat-loncat kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Sontak Sakura terkejut tapi pelukan ini membuatnya hangat dan tenang. Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di dada Naruto dan merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat dan kini mereka merasakan npas mereka masing-masing. Naruto menutup matanya begitu juga Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum "Arigatou."

Bibir mereka pun bertemu merasakan sensasi lembut. Menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

.

_Tidak perlu dengan kata-kata untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu hanya dengan perkataan bunga maka perasaanmu akan tersampaikan_

.

**OWARI**

.

**OMAKE**

"Kaa-chan…" teriak seorang bocah kecil berambut jabrik hitam yang berumur sekitar 4 tahun menghampiri seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang dengan bola mata berwarna merah cerah.

"Ada apa Asuma-chan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Lihat! Asu bisa menggambar loh." Kata bocah itu seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah diberi garis-garis berwarna hingga menyerupai sebuah karya lukis.

Kurenai tersenyum manis lalu menggendong anaknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Ini cantik sekali. Bunga matahari yang berdekatan dengan bunga sakura. Benar-benar indah. Asuma-chan hebat ya?"

Bocah itu terkekeh senang mendengar jawaban ibunya.

.

**THE END**

.

.

Bunga Eduruwaisu maksudnya bunga edelweiss, bunga Tsutsuji maksudnya bunga azelia, lalu bunga Tsubaki maksudnya bunga camelia tapi warnanya yang kuning, bunga Hinagiku maksudnya bunga Daisy, dan bunga buruberu adalah bunga bluebell...

**A/N: Halooo, Konichiwa. Aurora kembali lagi nih dengan fic yang tentunya pair NaruSaku lagi. Semoga gak bosan yah?. Oh ya, apa fic ini terlalu pendek dan feelnya kurang, ini adalah fic canon pertama yang aurora buat. Mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan, ya?.**

**Gomen kalo sebelumnya byk sekali kesalahan dalam fic ini dan ini udah Aurora perbaiki.**

**Jadi, Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan oleh aurora.**

**Terus buat yang udah review fic aurora yang me, you, and my dad. Aurora sangat berterima kasih dengan sejuta terima kasih kepada anda sekalian.**

**Yosh, jangan lupa juga ya untuk mampir di fanfic colab Aurora dan Muki-chan judulnya The Adventure of Games...**

**Sampai jumpa...**


End file.
